


Icarus Also Flew

by elena0206



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, also a hint of Hannigram, because this is Hannibal you know?, just a tiny bit angsty, just a tiny bit sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elena0206/pseuds/elena0206
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling up the gaps between Hannibal Lecter and Anthony Dimmond leaving the Palazzo Capponi and arriving at Hannibal's place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icarus Also Flew

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of context: I assume Hannibal's point of view when I compare Anthony to Icarus. According to the legend, Icarus was given wings made of feathers and wax so he can fly away and escape from Crete. However, because of his greediness and over-ambition, he flew too close to the sun and his wings burnt down, resulting in him falling and drowning in the sea. 
> 
> Analogically, Anthony was granted the gift of seeing Hannibal as he truly was, even if just through a tear in his person-suit. Due to his personal over-ambition and perhaps an emotional ecstatic-high, Anthony abused this gift and tried to see more. Hence the reason he had to die. 
> 
> I would like to believe Hannibal allowed Anthony to enjoy his brief flight before taking him down. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**“Everyone forgets that Icarus also flew.” - Jack Gilbert**

* * *

 

_“I’m here to help you untwist… to our mutual benefit.”_

Night poured over Florence, sultry and liquid, wrapping its narrow alleys in thick darkness and hiding the two slender silhouettes among the shadows. Had it been a night back in Baltimore, Hannibal Lecter would have stuck to his plan of leading the eager and nescient Anthony Dimmond down to his ultimate fate without ado. But they were in Italy. Hannibal was Boris Yakov, and then he was Roman Fell. And Anthony Dimmond’s willingness to uncoil under him was alluring in all menacing and toothsome ways.

“Were I to craft you wings, would you fly away?” Hannibal allowed the words to linger on his lips before continuing with a clicking sound as he parted them again. “Or would you stay?”

Anthony blinked lazily and smiled at the man beside him. “Where I am standing right now is no place to stay.”

“I take it you would seize the opportunity.”

“ _Am._ ”

Hannibal raised his eyebrows and Anthony continued. “I _am_ seizing the opportunity.”

“And flapping your wings into the sky. One cannot help but wonder if it is wise to do so.” It has never been wise to get so dangerously close to Hannibal, but Anthony was too drunk on him to see that.

“I’ll take my chance,” he declared nonchalantly. “After all, not to insult your ability of reading people, but we may have much more in common than you had initially thought.”

Hannibal decided to ignore Anthony’s comment. The last thing he wanted was to bond even further with him over a potentially shared past or similar lifestyles.

“Tread carefully,” he spoke and stopped walking. “For you may find yourself sunk deep into the sea beneath your skies.”

Anthony stopped walking too, and took a step closer to Hannibal. He placed one hand on his shoulder, initiating a gentle touch, asking to see more, to _feel_ more, despite Hannibal’s subtle, yet pithy warnings.

“Oh, but don’t you know, doctor? I would marvel at the taste of the zenith and the smell of the heights on my way down. I would vicariously live through it.”

Hannibal’s corners of the mouth twitched slightly in a ghostly smile.

“Up until the precise moment when you won’t live anymore.”

Anthony’s back hit the wall with a painful thud reverberating inside of his thorax and escaping as a faded groan, leaving him breathless. His legs suddenly felt weak and his heart started racing. Before he could say a word, Hannibal’s mouth covered his own. Hannibal cupped his head with both hands and kissed him hungrily, brushing their lips together roughly. He stopped Anthony’s fumbling on his body by grabbing his hands and pinning them against the wall. Their chests were pressed together and Hannibal was holding both of Anthony’s wrists above his head as his tongue pushed into the other’s mouth with a wretched thirst that has been begging to be quenched for a long time. Anthony’s unawareness was hapless and conveniently fortunate, both at the same time.

Hannibal pulled back, allowing them to breathe, and Anthony took the opportunity to release himself from the grip and kneel down between the wall and Hannibal. He watched from above as the other man unzipped his trousers with eagerness, and pulled them down together with his underwear, freeing Hannibal’s hardening erection from the fabric of his clothes. Anthony looked up with a smirk, licking his lips, as his hand slowing worked its way up and down Hannibal’s shaft.  He spat on his palm and the movement fastened, followed by wet and fleshy lips covering the head of Hannibal’s cock, making the latter moan softy. Hannibal closed his eyes and grabbed Anthony’s dark and curly hair, as the man was sucking him off excitedly, taking him whole and swirling his tongue on the warm and sensitive skin. Hannibal started jerking his hips forward, pushing deeper into the wet heat of Anthony’s mouth, and holding his head in place. Anthony used his free hands to grab and play with Hannibal’s balls, while feeling the hot flesh quivering between his lips. His last meal was going to be appropriately hellish and enticingly inappropriate; Hannibal could get behind that.

When Anthony got up, with lips reddened and slick with saliva, Hannibal grabbed his chin and raised it up slightly to kiss him again, tasting himself on the other’s hot and shallow breath.

“Is this your way of crushing me on the breaking wheel?” Anthony whispered on Hannibal’s mouth, the light touch of their lips making his hair stand up at the back of his neck and sending shivers down his body.

“Hardly,” Hannibal answered while kissing Anthony’s neck and making him turn around to face the wall. He took the time to trail the skin with his lips and tongue. “I’m offering you the untwisting you had asked for.”

He pulled Anthony’s pants and underwear down and grabbed his throbbing cock harshly with one hand. He slid two fingers between Anthony’s lips, making him lick and suck on them until they were soaked with saliva, and then started massaging his ass. Anthony could feel Hannibal’s erection, warm and wet, pressed against the skin of his thigh, fingers moving in circular motions between his buttocks, hand stroking the head of his cock, and teeth nibbling on the skin of his neck, the intense combination of adrenaline-inducing sensations almost dragging him over the edge of an early orgasm.

“If only I could foresee where this is taking us,” Anthony murmured, panting, trying to pull himself together, as Hannibal continued his torturously slow prelude. “I presume you understand my need…” Anthony stopped mid-sentence when Hannibal started working his fingers on the inside and he felt a pleasing, warm sensation twirling around in his lower abdomen.  “My need of seeing some land over this sea of precariousness.”

“You will,” Hannibal spoke softly, nuzzling Anthony’s ear. His own words made him lose focus and zone out for a second. A crippling soul ache was clenching his chest, more than mere carnal pleasure could ever soothe. He resumed, hoping the other hadn’t noticed his brief moment of blurry inattentiveness. “But you’re in no position to make presumptions.”

Swallowing hard and taking a deep breath in, Hannibal pinned Antony up against the wall once again, this time facing it. When Anthony was ready and yearning to take him, he pushed through his entrance, making the other gasp loudly, too loudly for their own safety. Hannibal covered his mouth with a hand and continued the steady rhythm of his ample thrusts. Anthony moved his hips to the same rhythm, meeting Hannibal’s motion. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily through his nose when Hannibal grabbed his cock again, jerking him off with broad and leisurely strokes.     

Hannibal sunk his face into Anthony’s hair and – perhaps for the first time in his life – he wished his sense of smell would betray him. He wished the balmy sweetness of Anthony would be replaced by a different aroma – a woody and refreshing one. He was pounding into Anthony’s ass with an untamed and hungry desperation, while lifting one of his legs from underneath. Not being able to hold it back anymore as Hannibal was repeatedly hitting his prostate from inside, Anthony came, with a faded moan on Hannibal’s palm. A few more deep thrusts later, and Hannibal was taken over by his release too. Snarling against Anthony’s neck, a name nearly slipped from his lips – an instinctive desire fueled by the headily orgasm tingling fervently through his whole body down to the marrow of his bones.

They were both still out of breath, a thin layer of sweat damping their skin, and their hearts were pumping fast, when Anthony extended his neck to kiss Hannibal slowly and softly. Hannibal allowed him to. After all, it was the ending of his triumph; he was worth being allowed a few more lingered moments of intimate victory.

Perhaps, above all else, the striking familiarity in the younger man’s appearance was what made Hannibal give in. If Anthony Dimmond couldn’t ease his pain, he could at least help him send a message across. Because they were not in Baltimore and Anthony was not Will Graham.

**Author's Note:**

> In loving memory of Thirsty Scarf Guy (Antipasto-Antipasto)  
> May you find that kind of party in afterlife.
> 
> This is my very first attempt at writing something smutty. I have no idea if I'm doing it right, so I would really appreciate your feedback and comments. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Come and scream with me about anything Hannibal-related on Tumblr: http://crave-that-mineral.tumblr.com/


End file.
